The present invention relates to a modified Christmas lamp and, more particularly, to a fixing structure for safety fuse of a Christmas lamp.
Along with the increasing enhancement of living standard, people have been more and more appreciating the savor of living. Therefore, some occasional decorations are usually disposed, and there are many different celebration activities. For instance, to greet the advent of the Christmas, some strings of Christmas lamps are disposed on trees to decorate them as Christmas trees.
A general string of Christmas lamps is formed by connecting a plurality of Christmas lamps, with a safety fuse installed between the two lamp filaments in each Christmas lamp. When the tungsten filament of a Christmas lamp bums out, higher current will bum the outer insulation of the safety fuse therein such that the two lamp filaments can conduct current via the safety fuse. Although the damaged lamp can not glow, other lamps still can emit light. The user can replace the damaged lamp with a new one. If damaged lamps accumulate to a certain amount such that replacement is not feasible, the loading of the safety fuses of damaged lamps will too high and the safety fuses will bum out. The whole string of Christmas lamps can not emit light anymore. Thereby safety consideration can be enhanced to prevent danger. As shown in FIG. 1(a), a Christmas lamp in prior art uses a fixing block 10 to fix two conductive filaments 12 during the fabrication, and there are a plurality of rounds of safety fuse 14 wound around the two conductive filaments 12. After the step of trimming filaments, a tungsten filament 16 is installed at the top end of the two conductive filaments 12, as shown in FIG. 1(b). Finally, a lamp casing (not shown) is installed outside to form a complete Christmas lamp. However, during the step of trimming filaments, the two conductive filaments 12 are usually gripped toward each other such that the distance between them is reduced, resulting in loosening of the safety fuse 14 wound around the two conductive filaments 12, as shown in FIG. 1(b). The conductivity will thus become worse. Moreover, because a plurality of rounds of safety fuse is needed such that it can be fixed on the two conductive filaments 12, more material of safety fuse is required.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a fixing structure for the safety fuse of a Christmas lamp such that the safety fuse can be exactly fixed to maintain good conductivity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fixing structure for the safety fuse of a Christmas lamp such that material of safety fuse can be saved.
According to the present invention, a Christmas lamp has two conductive filaments installed at two sides in a lamp casing. A fixing block is installed in the casing to fix the positions of the two conductive filaments. A tungsten filament is connected between the top ends of the two conductive filaments. The potion of the two conductive filaments between the tungsten filament and the fixing block is bent to form a fixing structure. A small section of safety fuse is exactly fixed on the two conductive filaments through the help of the fixing structure.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: